Shoot Me Down
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Bertahan hidup menjadi pilihan utama di dalam kekejaman masa yang menekan hukum dan sosial. Dua orang yang menjadi musuh satu sama lain, pemburu dan yang diburu. Seorang bounty hunter harus menentukan pilihan terakhir kepada satu-satunya tambatan hati yang berusaha lari dari cengkraman eratnya. Fic for #ArisanTante Warning:: Lemon


**2035—North Area, Soul Society**

Kota yang dahulunya adalah kota tersibuk di daerah Utara bumi kini lebih serupa dengan lorong kumuh dan menjadi sarang para kriminal. Pengedar narkoba, prostitusi, hingga bisnis jual-beli pasar gelap yang merajai daerah atas kota. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kejahatan busuk yang merangkak naik dan menghantui sudut kota tertinggal, menjadi limbah beracun bagi setiap orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Kelompok mafia dan kelompok berandal kecil lainnya saling menandai area jajahan sebanyak mungkin. Pertengkaran yang lebih pantas disebut dengan peperangan—melibatkan senjata laras panjang, bahkan granat tangan untuk menghancurkan pertahanan lawan.

Jauh di bagian terbengkalai di Utara kota, sebuah penyamaran kasat mata berdiam diri di atas gedung dengan balkon luas terbuka. Gedung yang dulunya adalah sebuah teater tua, menjadi area tak berpenghuni dan tak lagi menampakkan deretan lampu warna warninya yang gemerlapan meramaikan malam. Di dalam keheningan malam, semuanya terbantahkan oleh bisikan burung gagak sebagai penanda perang akan terjadi. Hitam dan tak ada cahaya pendukung dari tata surya, bintang maupun bulan di balik awan gelap. Kebisuan atmosfer dingin menjadi sebuah bentuk pembalasan dendam dan pencarian arti ikatan masa lalu yang sudah lama terlupakan. Hampir pupus seperti kawat berkarat di atas tembok berlumut lembab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special event "Arisan Tante"**

 **Present to you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-_ Shoot Me Down _-0-**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Lemon, Swearing/ Curse Words, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

.

" _I'm gonna love you like a black widow, baby." –Rita Ora feat. Iggy Azalea_

.

.

.

.

.

Senapan laras panjang— _sniper_ _riffle_ —bertumpu sejak dua jam yang lalu, tersangga pada besi tua di atap bangunan, digerakkan untuk mengintai mangsa. Ichigo sesekali menggumamkan kata tak jelas, berada di salah satu daerah berbahaya para Hollow berkumpul—sebutan bagi kelompok kriminal kelas kakap yang merajai daerah Utara Soul Society. Papan reklame raksasa yang sudah berkarat dijadikan penopang senjata, sementara matanya membidik dari teropong pengintai. Targetnya diarahkan pada sebuah bangunan dua tingkat di sebelah barat posisinya, mengawasi pintu belakang yang tak ada tanda-tanda dilalui siapapun. Rambut cerahnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin malam, seperti jilatan api di tengah kegelapan.

Ichigo mendecak kesal, melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mangsanya akan keluar dari gedung yang dicurigainya akan menjadi sebuah area pertumpahan darah.

"Kuharap ini akan sepadan dengan hadiahnya," gumamnya mendesah berat. Lehernya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, melonggarkan otot tegang di bahunya.

Pintu besi terdengar dibanting keras, tepat pada arah bidikan yang sudah diarahkannya sejak dua jam lalu. Tidak sia-sia, saat seseorang berlari cepat keluar dari sana seperti sekelebat bayangan hitam. Ichigo tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya seperti singa kelaparan. Dalam sekali hentakan jari, peluru terlepas dari mulut senjata, mengarah pada tubuh si Bayangan. Tembakannya meleset, mengenai kaki kiri si Bayangan tanpa menembus kulit. Langkahnya terhenti seketika dan membuat tubuhnya oleng menghantam dinding bangunan.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Ichigo melompat turun dari posisinya. Langkah lebar menjadi loncatan ekstrem, melompat dari atap bangunan dan mendarat di tangga darurat dengan bunyi berdebum nyaring. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang _sniper riffle_ yang tersangga baik pada bahunya. Kakinya melangkahi anak tangga terlalu cepat, sesekali melompat jauh untuk menghemat waktu.

Detik berikutnya dia sudah menginjak tanah basah dengan air kotor menggenang. Langkah cepatnya kembali dilancarkan, mengejar mangsa yang menghilang di ujung lorong. Dengan kaki terluka tidak mungkin si Bayangan akan luput dari pengamatan Ichigo. Pria itu seganas serigala saat sudah melancarkan tugasnya

Deru napasnya tak melambat juga tak menggebu kuat. Stabil seperti jantungnya yang naik perlahan menjadi detakan kuat berirama. Mulutnya kembali menyeringai, mendapati apa yang bernilai jutaan dolar berusaha lari di depan matanya. Si Bayangan terluka cukup parah, menjadi hambatan besar untuk segera kabur.

Ichigo melayangkan pegangan _sniper_ -nya untuk menghantam kepala si Bayangan, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Rencananya terbaca cepat, dihindari lawannya yang mengambil langkah ke samping. Tendangan si Bayangan tepat menghantam di tulang rusuk, membuat Ichigo oleng ke samping, tercekat napasnya sendiri. Tangan kiri Ichigo mengambil refleks cukup cepat, mencengkram bahu si Bayangan dan menghantamkan tinju tepat ke arah wajahnya. Kembali meleset, hanya berhasil mengenai pinggiran topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Ichigo menggeram kesal, menghantamkan tubuh lawannya ke arah dinding beton.

Si Bayangan mengerang rendah, karena hantaman yang melukai punggung juga bahunya. Detik kemudian menjadi langkah mati untuknya, ketika mulut senjata berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti White Moon," gumam Ichigo, mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di depan kening lawannya. "Seharusnya kau menyebut dirimu dengan sebutan Black Widow. Hitam—sangat menarik perhatian."

Lekukan tubuh gemulai menarik perhatian Ichigo untuk meneliti. Seorang wanita yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, lebih lemah—mungkin, bila tanpa tatapan pembunuh seganas singa betina. Ichigo menyeringai, begitu menyadari lateks yang menutupi tubuh si Bayangan—White Moon—bagaikan kulit kedua. _Body-suit_ yang seperti pakaian menyelam berwarna hitam pekat, melapisi hingga kaki jenjangnya. _Boots_ selutut menutupi sisanya, berwarna sama dan menukik tajam karena _heels_ terlalu tingginya. Topeng di wajah berbentuk kupu-kupu besar. Setengah sayapnya berukiran hitam meliuk, seakan hinggap tepat di wajah mungilnya. Cantik, memikat, namun berbahaya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, White Moon. Kau bernilai jutaan dolar dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi untuk segera membawamu ke penjara kota, sebelum mengambil semua uang itu—hadiahku."

Tangan Ichigo terasa gatal untuk bergerak dan menyingkap identitasnya. Jarinya menarik perlahan topeng itu, hingga tersingkirkan dari wajah White Moon, jatuh ke atas tanah yang berlumpur dan berbau apak. Sesuatu yang disingkap Ichigo memberikan hentakan kuat seperti tersengat petir. Mata itu—kedua kristal bening yang berkilau bersih, berwarna violet tua hampir ke biru.

" _Bounty hunter_." Mata besar itu berkedip, memanggil Ichigo yang terdengar semakin menyayat hatinya.

Hantaman di leher lalu perut, White Moon berhasil melancarkan serangan mendadak dan melumpuhkan Ichigo hingga jatuh terduduk. Wanita itu berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di kaki kirinya. Meninggalkan teriakan dan panggilan jauh di belakangnya.

Ichigo menggeram kesal, kembali berdiri dan mengejar White Moon secepat yang dia bisa. Memutari lorong kumuh dan memanjat pagar besi yang tidak mudah. Dia sedikit tercengang dengan peforma White Moon yang dengan mudahnya bisa melewati rintangan sulit dengan kaki terluka. Mungkin pemicu adrenalin, wanita itu menginjeksikan ke tubuhnya agar bisa tetap fokus melarikan diri.

" _Damn, bitch_!" Ichigo mengumpat, hampir tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang tepat di depannya. Dia tiba di ujung akhir lorong, mengarah ke jalan raya.

Sosok White Moon terlihat berlari dan menimbulkan bunyi klakson menderu seperti pertunjukkan musik jalanan. Wanita itu selihai kucing jalanan, melompat dan menghindari mobil yang hampir menghantam tubuh ringkihnya.

Ichigo mengangkat senjata, berusaha membidik White Moon yang hampir menghilang di antara mobil yang melaju kencang. Tangannya terasa kaku dan tekadnya hancur seketika. Semuanya karena mata itu, wajah itu—sempurna seperti apa yang pernah dirasakannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Wanita pujaan yang kini semakin menggoda dan memainkan hatinya secara paksa, membantingkan perasaannya ke atas aspal panas lalu meninggalkannya tak tersentuh. Wanita itu—

"Berhenti!" Ichigo berteriak, memilih lari dan kembali mengejar White Moon. "Kubilang berhenti!"

Menghindari beberapa mobil terlihat lebih sulit daripada meloncat dari atap gedung. Sedikit lagi pria itu tiba di ujung jalan, ketika sebuah mobil menghambatnya—berhenti mendadak di depan tubuh Ichigo, menghalangi langkahnya lebih jauh.

Kakinya melompat dan melangkahi kap mobil tanpa rasa bersalah. Matanya tetap terfokus ke depan—jauh ke dalam lorong yang kembali menghantuinya untuk mencari lebih jauh.

 _Sial_.

Napasnya semakin menggebu, memaksa kedua kakinya berlari lebih kencang menembus angin kumuh. Ichigo menemukannya di bagian akhir lorong, sosok White Moon berusaha menaiki tangga darurat yang tak bisa digapai karena terlalu tinggi. Tubuh kecil yang selalu diingat Ichigo sampai kapanpun, ingin merasakan setiap incinya berada di dalam dekapan erat pria itu tanpa perlu melepaskannya lagi. Walaupun itu hanya angan-angan belaka—mimpi yang tak akan menjadi nyata, terkecuali dihadiahi sebuah tendangan telak di perut dan wajah. Perasaan tertolak selalu menjadi kejut kemirisan dalam hati Ichigo, setiap waktu.

Ichigo menepis pikiran kusutnya, mengarahkan kembali senjata laras panjangnya. Tersadar ini bukan pilihan yang bagus, dia mengesampingkan _sniper_ -nya dan mengambil senjata lain di belakang celananya. Pistol sengatan listrik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo melepaskan sengatan tajamnya, meluncur jauh ke arah tubuh White Moon. Tepat di punggung atasnya, memberikan rasa sakit dan kelumpuhan mendadak karena listrik kejutnya. White Moon terjatuh dan menghantam tanah, menggeliat beberapa saat sebelum sengatan listriknya memudar. Matanya mengerjap tak fokus, tak bisa berpikir dan merasa benar-benar lumpuh.

Ichigo berdiri di atasnya, mengamati tubuh yang tak bergerak ataupun berniat menghajarnya lagi dengan tendangan dan pukulan. Tidak lagi, setelah kemenangan yang diraihnya dengan susah payah. Dengan alat bantu tentunya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, White Moon—" Ichigo berjongkok, meraih tubuh itu yang terkulai lemas. "— _or should I say_ ' _I miss you_ ', Rukia."

Wanita itu terlambat bereaksi, ketika wajah Ichigo mendekat dan melumat bibirnya. Matanya menutup perlahan, merasakan rasa itu yang menghujani tubuhnya dengan kelembutan juga sengatan yang lebih kuat. White Moon—yang dipanggil Rukia—mengerang lemah saat Ichigo menjauh dari bibir ranumnya, yang kini basah dan terasa semakin lembut.

Ichigo bermaksud merasakannya lagi, ketika sengatan listrik yang tersisa menusuk bibirnya. Dia menjauh, tertawa ringan seakan wanita itu menolak tawaran manisnya.

"Itu yang seharusnya kulakukan kepadamu, Rukia. Anggap saja itu hadiah kemenangan pertamaku atasmu, setelah sekian lama kau menundukkanku di bawah kakimu. Aku lebih unggul darimu saat ini."

Rukia bernapas lebih lambat, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Matanya mengerjap bingung, di antara kesadaran dan ambang ketidaksadaran. "Siapa … kau?"

Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang terlontar tanpa terduga. Dia tidak mengerti, bahkan di saat Rukia berusaha memelototi dirinya, berakhir menjadi kerjapan setengah sadar yang seakan menggoda.

"Kau tidak mengingatku atau tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan? Kau yang menyebutkannya sendiri beberapa saat yang lalu, kalau aku adalah seorang _bounty hunter_ ," jelas Ichigo, terkekeh canggung. "Apa ini efek dari sengatan listriknya?"

"Siapa kau … _berengsek_?" Rukia mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa lemas.

Ichigo menyeringai terpaksa, tertawa kosong yang terdengar hambar. Sekarang pria itu meragukan indera pendengarannya sendiri. "Kau mengatakan aku apa tadi? _Berengsek_?"

Rukia tersenyum sinis dengan napas yang masih tak teratur. Ia terlihat puas dengan apa yang tercetak pada wajah pria di hadapannya. Cengkraman di bahu Rukia semakin kuat dan menuntut.

" _That's your name_ , _huh_? _Asshole_?"

.

.

.

.

Ichigo mencengkram setirnya terlalu kuat, bahkan saat mobilnya terparkir asal-asalan di samping sebuah gedung tua yang masih melakukan aktivitas malam harinya. Kantor kepolisian yang terlihat lenggang, kecuali lampu di setiap ruangan terpatri pada kaca jendelanya. Hal itu tidak berhasil membuat Ichigo tenang, memilih untuk memelototi wanita yang terbaring tak berdaya di kursi belakang mobilnya. Rukia—memandangi langit-langit mobil sambil menggumamkan senandung yang tak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Ichigo bertanya, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak menggendong Rukia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Alisnya naik terlalu tinggi, pertanda kesabarannya masih bisa bertahan, tergantung dari jawaban Rukia setelah ini.

Wanita itu enggan menjawab, tidak mempermasalahkan kaki dan tangannya diborgol terlalu kuat, hingga menyakiti kulit di bawah permukaan lateks licinnya. Ditambah denyutan ringan akibat luka tembak yang menyerempet betis kirinya. Rukia tidak tahan untuk melihat pria itu, tanpa memelototi ataupun mengumpat tak jelas.

"Sudah tujuh atau mungkin delapan tahun—kau melupakanku begitu saja? Setelah menghajarku dan mempermalukanku di depan semua anak-anak _dojo_ , kau tidak mengingat wajah ini yang sudah mendapatkan tinjumu puluhan kali?"

Rukia berhenti bersenandung, melihat Ichigo seakan tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia mendesah satu kali. "Kau … ahh—sepertinya aku tahu. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Nada Ichigo naik satu oktaf, diiringi tawa mengejek. " _For fuck sake_ , _woman_! Sekarang mempermainkan orang adalah bidangmu, _huh_?" Tangannya terangkat ke udara dan jatuh ke atas pangkuannya terkulai lemas. "Selain membunuh orang yang merupakan kriminal kelas S. Rukia, ini masalah serius."

"Apa yang kulakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lakukan saja apa yang kauinginkan."

Ichigo habis kesabaran, menggeram kesal sebelum keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu belakang, menarik pergelangan kaki Rukia dan membuat wanita itu tersontak kaget. Tubuh mungilnya terangkat begitu mudah, dibopong pada bahu lebar Ichigo. Seakan sebuah karung jagung yang terikat sempurna tak bisa bergerak.

"Turunkan aku, Kurosaki!" Rukia berteriak ngeri, begitu melihat tanah tepat di depan wajahnya—tergantung terbalik.

"Wah—dan sekarang kau sudah mengingat namaku. Aku menyetrummu terlalu kuat sehingga membuatmu lupa ingatan?" Ichigo menjawab santai, menaiki anak tangga seakan tidak mempermasalahkan berat tubuh Rukia di bahunya. Tangannya melingkar kuat pada pinggang tahanannya, hampir di pinggulnya.

"Kau gila! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Pintu depan kantor kepolisian dibuka lebar, perlahan memasukkan Rukia ke dalam tempat terakhir—penjara.

"Kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" tanya Ichigo menyeringai puas, merasakan Rukia yang berusaha meronta tapi tertahan. Sebelah tangannya bebas terangkat, terayun jahil memukul bokong yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. "Bersabarlah! Kau sungguh tidak sabaran untuk segera masuk ke dalam selmu."

Rukia melongo tidak percaya, begitu merasakan rasa sengatan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ichigo memukulnya dan berhasil menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Kurosaki! Aku akan membuatmu berlutut di bawah kakiku dan memohon pengampunanku, sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu—perlahan!" Luapan emosi keluar dari Rukia, berteriak keras sementara pria yang mencengkram tubuhnya semakin tertawa tidak karuan, seakan ini semua adalah gurauan baginya.

Beberapa staf kantor melihat kejadian yang seperti badai di tanah kosong. Ichigo berjalan acuh, melewati kubikal meja kerja yang sebagian besar sudah tak berpenghuni, menuju bagian belakang gedung. Sel penjara, penjagaan ketat dua puluh empat jam dan jeruji berlistrik. Semuanya seakan sempurna di sebuah kota yang memiliki tingkat kriminalitas berbahaya.

"Oomaeda!" teriak Ichigo, mengalahkan suara Rukia yang hampir membuatnya tuli selama perjalanannya ke sel penjara. Hampir semuanya terisi, dari pria bertato di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga sekelompok remaja berpakaian _punk_ - _gothic_.

Si penjaga sel terlihat berlari tergesa dengan tubuh besarnya. Tongkat pemukul dipegang di sebelah tangannya, seakan hendak menghadapi salah satu buronan yang berniat melarikan diri.

"Kau Kurosaki!" balas Oomaeda terengah dengan napas pendek. "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

"Aku membawanya," ucap Ichigo terburu-buru, mencengkram pinggang Rukia semakin kuat untuk membuatnya berhenti meronta, sekali lagi memukul bokongnya. "Wanita ini adalah White Moon."

"Hentikan perbuatan tidak senonohmu, sialan!" Rukia meronta lagi, berusaha untuk menyikut kepala Ichigo. Tapi perhitungannya meleset, ketika menyadari posisinya semakin menurun ke belakang punggung tegap Ichigo. Pria itu sengaja melakukannya.

Oomaeda memelototi Ichigo, kemudian beralih pada wanita yang dibopong Ichigo—tepat ke arah tubuh wanita itu yang terlihat melekuk sempurna. Dari betis perlahan naik, hingga ke bagian atas tubuhnya yang tersangga pada pundak Ichigo—bokongnya. "W … White Moon? Kau serius?!"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tajam, tidak suka saat mendapati wajah Oomaeda seperti bocah ingusan melihat permen besar di hadapannya, hingga air liurnya menetes keluar. Semua pria sama saja, termasuk Ichigo yang kemudian menurunkan Rukia di atas sebuah meja kosong, mendudukkannya seperti sebuah boneka. Dia menyeringai begitu melihat raut wajah Rukia yang berubah kalut. Wanita itu benar-benar merasa sangat tidak senang, seakan hendak menarik rambut Ichigo hingga tercabut sampai akarnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah sadar di mana kita berada, _love_?" tanya Ichigo, mencengkram dagu Rukia lembut. Bibirnya berbisik kuat di daun telinga wanita itu, hingga napas panasnya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "Aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini. Sungguh buruk kita tidak bisa bermain lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali?"

Rukia hanya bisa tertegun diam, ketika Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya di sana. Membuangnya ke dalam sel terkotor yang pernah ada.

"Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu, Oomaeda! Aku akan mengambil uangnya!" lanjut Ichigo, melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi. "Jaga ia baik-baik!"

"Jadi, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Kurosaki?!" Rukia meneriakinya, berusaha turun tapi tangan dan kakinya masih terikat kuat. "Kurosaki!"

"Jangan berisik, tahanan! Aku akan membawamu ke selmu," potong Oomaeda, menghalangi arah pandang Rukia ke arah pintu keluar. Pria besar itu terkejut, begitu melihat sosok asli White Moon lebih memikat daripada yang pernah ditebak otak sempitnya. Dengan lekukan feminin di balik pakaian ketatnya, berhasil membuat pria itu bertingkah aneh.

"Apa yang kaulihat," geram Rukia, memelototi Oomaeda yang berubah panik. Ancaman White Moon setajam belati yang baru saja diasah. "Aku berubah pikiran. Sebaiknya aku memulai darimu lebih dulu. Mungkin rasanya akan sama seperti menguliti babi hutan!"

Oomaeda merasakan keringat dingin di tenguknya, napasnya tercekat kuat. Matanya tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya, ketika tahanan barunya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ikatan dari borgol besinya terlepas dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

Malam bergulir menjelang pagi buta untuk beberapa jam lagi. Ichigo menganggap pergantian hari adalah waktunya beristirahat. Punggungnya menyentuh kasur empuk dan membuatnya mengerang puas. Ototnya menjadi lebih rileks selesai mandi di bawah pancuran air panas, lalu berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Studio apartemen luas miliknya menjadi tempat terakhir bagi satu hari yang terasa melelahkan. Setelah semua yang dialami dalam satu hari menegangkan, bertemu seseorang yang membangunkan debaran jantung di dadanya. Wanita itu, pencuri hati yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Ichigo mendesah berat, sedikit tidak memercayai karena sudah meninggalkan Rukia di dalam sel penjara. Pemikiran gila untuk membawa Rukia kabur dan menyembunyikannya dari publik sempat terlintas dalam benak Ichigo. Mengesampingkan kejahatan yang sudah terlalu banyak dilakukan si wanita bertemperamen keras adalah suatu penyangkalan yang tak mungkin Ichigo lakukan. Sebagai penegak hukum bayaran, dirinya sama sekali tidak mementingkan imbalan uang belaka. Di tengah-tengah dunia kacau balau ini, Ichigo adalah salah satu yang masih bisa bertahan dengan hati bersihnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, kembali terlarut dalam masa lalu yang tak menyenangkan. Rukia selalu menghabisi Ichigo setiap kali pertandingan karate diadakan. Ichigo kecil adalah seorang bocah lemah dan putus asa, hingga keyakinan yang entah datang dari mana itu memicu dirinya bangkit. Juga perasaan kecil yang perlahan tumbuh ke permukaan. Kepada Rukia, musuh besarnya.

Apa yang dilihat diri kecilnya dulu masih berbekas kuat sampai sekarang—tak tergantikan. Cara Rukia bergerak dan tersenyum sudah menjadi hal khusus yang terpatri dalam benaknya.

Ichigo menyukainya, bahkan saat wajahnya babak belur karena tinju gadis kecil itu. Seakan perasaannya benar-benar tertolak tanpa perlu diungkapkan lebih dulu. Ditambah sosok pujaannya itu menghilang tujuh tahun lalu. Rukia hilang seperti embun pagi menjelang siang—tak berbekas. Hatinya tertutup semenjak hari itu berlalu, menorehkan garis kentara yang membayangi setiap gerakan dan tarikan napas yang diambilnya.

Dan malam ini adalah pertemuan kembali—pertempuran Ichigo dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa White Moon adalah seorang wanita, dari data _bounty_ yang diambilnya dari papan pengumuman pencarian buronan kelas A. Namun, sama sekali tidak mengira wanita itu menampakkan bayangan masa lalu seperti hantu muncul di depan matanya. Ichigo tersentak dan tak bisa bergerak, saat kedua mata itu menatap dirinya langsung. Memainkan kembali tali yang mengikat jantungnya kuat-kuat.

"Rukia…" Ichigo bergumam, perlahan jatuh tertidur sambil menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali.

Cahaya bulan menelisik dari kaca besar yang tak tertutup gorden, menerangi sebagian ruangan. Kebisuan hening menjadi latar pengantar tidur yang sempurna. Tidak ada gangguan, hingga sepuluh menit membalikkan keadaan tak terduga. Kaca jendela didorong perlahan tanpa berderit, membiarkan udara malam masuk secara leluasa. Kuncinya luput dari perhatian Ichigo, menjadikan salah satu alasan kuat cara penyusup itu masuk. Perlahan mengendap, menapaki lantai kayu di kegelapan malam.

Rukia berdiri di samping ranjang Ichigo—Si Penyusup lihai—melihat bagaimana pria itu tertidur lelap tanpa pertahanan berarti. Menyedihkan, pikir wanita itu. Tangannya mengambil pedang bersarung putih di punggungnya, menyandarkannya pada tempok di samping tempat tidur. Rukia memilih untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri, merasakan pembalasan yang langsung terasa ke saraf jari-jari kurusnya.

Kakinya perlahan naik ke atas ranjang, mengangkangi tubuh besar Ichigo di bawahnya seperti hewan kecil. Rukia tersenyum sinis, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke arah leher pria itu—mencekiknya dalam detik kemudian. Perwujudan ular besar yang melilit kuat. Mematikan.

Ichigo merasakan sentakan kuat di lehernya, berikut napasnya yang tercekik kuat. Spontan tubuh besarnya mendorong apapun yang mengancam nyawanya, membanting penyerangnya hingga berbalik posisi. Matanya membulat sempurna, begitu melihat wanita dalam mimpi singkatnya menjadi sebuah bentuk nyata di hadapannya. Rukia memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh, tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher pria itu. Ichigo terbatuk, berusaha melepaskan jari-jari yang menusuk nadi berikut kerongkongannya seperti kail tajam.

Sebuah borgol tertangkap oleh sudut mata Ichigo, berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Segera tangannya yang gemetar meraih benda penyelamat hidupnya, memasangnya pada sebelah pergelangan tangan Rukia. Ichigo menariknya paksa, melingkari rantai borgolnya pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi—meliuk tak beraturan seperti alur aliran air beracun. Tangan satunya meraih tangan kanan Rukia yang masih berusaha mencekik lehernya, ikut memborgolnya ke atas ranjang. Ichigo segera berguling ke samping sampai punggungnya membentur lantai kayu. Napasnya tersedak, terengah karena kehabisan napas dan hampir membuat dirinya hilang kesadaran.

Hampir saja.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia berteriak nyaring, berusaha menarik rantai borgolnya yang terikat kuat pada dua pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain meronta dan menghentakkan tangannya dari kepala ranjang. Mustahil terlepas karena besinya masih terlihat kokoh sempurna.

Ichigo bangun perlahan dari duduknya, melihat Rukia yang meronta seperti ikan di atas daratan. Wanita itu berusaha mencari cara untuk melepaskan borgolnya—apapun itu.

"Kau gila?! Kau mau membunuhku dalam tidurku? Dan apa yang kaulakukan di tempatku?!" Ichigo balas meneriaki, geram hingga wajahnya terasa panas. Dikhianati.

"Aku berusaha mengejarmu, setelah menghajar babi gendut itu! Dia menghambatku dan membiarkan kau menghilang dari kejaranku!"

"Oomaeda," gumam Ichigo, merutuki kinerja buruk pria gemuk satu itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari bila kau kehilangan jejakku?"

"Data di kantor polisi, alamatmu dari data _bounty hunter_ ," jelas Rukia. Senyumnya menukik begitu melihat Ichigo semakin panik. "Aku akan benar-benar menghantuimu, setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku!"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu? Memasukkanmu ke dalam sel atau menyetrummu?" Ichigo berjalan perlahan ke arah Rukia, begitu melihat wanita itu terdiam putus asa. Napasnya naik turun terlalu cepat, kelelahan karena perbuatan sia-sia yang sudah menyita banyak energi.

Rukia memelototi Ichigo, begitu pria itu memandangi tubuhnya. Seringaian kembali terbentuk, menaikkan sebelah alis Ichigo terlalu tinggi.

"Atau karena sudah menciummu?" tambah Ichigo.

"Semuanya!" Rukia menghentakkan lagi rantainya, hingga berdenting nyaring. "Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Ichigo beringsut semakin mendekat dan naik ke atas ranjang—menunduk sempurna di atas tubuh kecil Rukia. Dia hampir menindih wanita itu, menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat karena rasa kesal tertusuk kuat di tengah dadanya. Kata-kata Rukia terdengar seperti pisau tajam baginya.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku karena alasan itu, Rukia? Lalu, apa yang kaurasakan padaku tujuh tahun lalu?"

Rukia terdiam, begitu melihat wajah Ichigo berubah serius. Pria itu memberikan tekanan kuat hingga membuat sekujur tubuh Rukia kaku. Ichigo berhasil membuatnya bungkam, tak bergerak di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kuncinya ada padaku," lanjut Ichigo, mengambil kunci di laci meja dan mengarahkannya di depan wajah Rukia. "Dan kau membuang kesempatanmu percuma, agar aku membebaskanmu tanpa syarat."

Rukia melihat kunci itu bergerak, seakan penyelamat hidup satu-satunya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih lama, lutut wanita itu menghentak naik begitu cepat, mengenai Ichigo tepat di daerah sensitifnya. _Touch down_!

Tendangan kedua dilancarkan oleh si master karate bersabuk hitam, menghentak di pinggang kanan Ichigo begitu kuat. Pria itu tak sempat bereaksi, jatuh berguling ke atas lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan. Otaknya berhenti berfungsi dalam beberapa detik ke depan, akibat dari hantaman juga cekikan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Seperti hari kesialan baginya. Keningnya bertumpu pada dinginnya lantai kayu, memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin untuk bergumul dengan rasa sakitnya.

Rukia melihat kesempatan itu menjadi jalan keluar baginya. Kunci borgol terlepas dari tangan Ichigo dan berada di ujung ranjang—hampir terjatuh. Kakinya terentang untuk menggapai kunci itu, menariknya menggunakan _heels_ _boots_ -nya yang seperti jarum runcing. Berhasil—senyum kemenangan terukir lebar di wajah mungilnya.

Gerakannya tertahan di tempat oleh sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Rukia merutuk marah, ketika tangan Ichigo menahan _boots_ -nya dan menarik kunci itu jatuh ke atas lantai. Bunyi gemerincing menjadi tanda kemenangan bagi Ichigo.

"Tidak semudah itu … _love_ ," gerutu Ichigo, masih mengerang kesakitan dan tidak bisa berdiri cepat. Dahinya berkedut tajam, dengan mata _hazel_ terangnya memelototi sosok Rukia yang kembali terbaring tak berdaya.

"Kembalikan kuncinya, _asshole_!"

Ichigo segera mengambil kunci dari atas lantai, memasukkan—mengamankan—dalam kantong celananya. Rukia lebih lihai daripada yang pernah diduganya.

" _Bitch_!" Ichigo menggunakan pinggir ranjangnya sebagai penumpu berdiri. Denyutan di tulang rusuk juga bagian pribadi-nya itu masih membunuhnya perlahan. " _Damn_ —"

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku mencungkil matamu, Kurosaki!" Rukia berteriak, kehabisan napas karena rontaannya tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti banyak. Tangannya masih terikat sempurna, itu kenyataannya. "Sial!"

"Berteriaklah sesukamu! Asal kau tahu, kejadian yang sudah berlalu tidak akan bisa berulang kembali," ucap Ichigo, melangkah tertatih ke arah sofa panjang di sisi lain ruangan. "Kau di bawah kendaliku kali ini—terimalah hal itu!"

"Tidak akan, bahkan sampai kau membunuhku sekalipun!"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, bodoh," erang Ichigo, berhasil duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Rasa sakit kini bertambah di dadanya, seakan jantungnya tercabik-cabik oleh racun berbisa yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk kubunuh…"

Rukia terdiam, membisu karena pernyataan Ichigo yang terdengar ambigu. Penuturan yang memacu jantung pria itu berdetak lebih kencang, mengejar ke mana dulu kakinya berlari cepat. Mencari bayangan yang menghilang dari pandangannya, tujuh tahun lalu—

"Aku masih membutuhkan uangnya, yang mungkin akan dibekukan karena kau berhasil keluar dari rumah tahanan," lanjut Ichigo, mendobrak rasa aneh yang sempat menekan perutnya seperti kembang api tertahan. "Tidurlah dan berhenti meronta. Aku akan membawamu ke kantor kepolisian pusat saat matahari terbit."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo berusaha menyamankan posisinya, dengan kaki panjangnya hampir melebihi panjang sofa. Tidak nyaman, ditambah udara di dalam ruangan yang berusaha mencekik kembali jalur pernapasannya.

Ichigo mendesah—menyerah pada situasi yang menekannya tanpa henti. Membiarkan Rukia terikat hingga pagi hari adalah perbuatan terburuk yang akan disesalinya di kemudian hari. Tanpa alasan jelas, dia tidak akan membuat siapapun menderita di bawah kekuasaannya. Terutama wanita yang sekarang mulai meronta dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Mengapa kau berusaha untuk membunuhku?" tanya Ichigo, memotong usaha Rukia yang sia-sia. Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih karena gesekan yang dipaksakan, membuatnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, Kurosaki! Kau menembakku, mengejarku, menyetrumku, dan memasukkanku ke dalam penjara—tunggu, bagian terburuknya adalah kau melecehkanku!"

Ichigo bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menegakkan punggung tanda siaga. Matanya memelototi Rukia yang setengah bangun dari tempat tidur. Kedua lututnya berada di udara, sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dalam posisi itu, Ichigo bisa melihat jelas lekuk tubuh mungilnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat biasa. Memikat—itu kata yang tepat sebagai perwakilannya.

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan pria hidung belang yang berkeliaran di malam hari!" protes Ichigo.

"Kau menggunakan kesempatan di saat aku dalam kondisi setengah sadar! Lalu, apa namanya bila itu bukan bentuk pelecehan, _hah_?"

Ichigo mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang mendengung seperti lebah di dalam kepalanya. Dia separuh tidak mengerti, separuh tak memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Perasaannya seakan menguap ke udara.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Ichigo kemudian, menemukan kembali kesadarannya. "Apa alasanmu ingin membunuhku, Rukia?"

Rukia terkejut karena namanya disebut. Begitu lembut dan tak penuh teriakan atau hujatan. Seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi pria itu. Sesuatu yang pantas menjadi pegangan hidup.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu mendapati wanita itu kembali bungkam. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan ke samping Rukia berbaring. Kegelapan menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian ketat hitam, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Sebening kristal violet, bersinar di antara warna hitam yang mendominasi. Bibir penuhnya sedikit memerah, karena digigit oleh keputusasaan wanita itu sendiri—menggoda dalam bentuk lain.

"Rukia?"

Rukia tersadar dalam lamunannya, menatap Ichigo dari bentuk masa lalunya. Bocah itu sudah tumbuh dewasa—baru disadarinya setelah melihat jelas tubuh kekarnya. _Shirtless_ , dengan celana tidur bergantung rendah di pinggulnya. Otot perutnya tercetak sempurna, berikut otot lengan dan dada bidangnya. Beberapa luka samar terlihat di pinggang juga lengan atasnya, sebagai penanda tubuh medan pertempuran sadis di dunia yang kejam ini. Bahunya tegap sempurna, diikuti leher jenjang juga wajah sempurna. Rukia terlalu larut dalam kemarahan dan balas dendam, melewati semua bagian memikat itu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Hipnotisnya berakhir, ketika jari jenjang pria itu menelusuri wajah Rukia dalam kelembutan bisu. Mata wanita itu membulat sempurna, menyadari Ichigo berada terlalu dekat dengannya—duduk di samping ranjang dalam keheningan yang membunuh. Perlahan tangannya turun ke leher putih Rukia, terus menelusuri jalur terbukanya hingga ke tengah dada, di mana belahan pakaian ketatnya berakhir.

Ichigo menikmatinya, merasakan kelembutan yang ditelusuri jari jenjangnya. Kemurnian yang ternoda oleh debu kotor, sayang sekali tidak bisa dimilikinya lebih cepat dari ini. Matanya tak bisa berhenti mengamati, membuat degup jantungnya meronta kuat. Akal sehatnya hampir menghilang—menjadi buta, sedikit lagi.

"Kau akan segera menjadi daging cincang dan makanan para anjing liar, bila kau tidak menjauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku, _berengsek_!" Rukia memaki, terlihat geram saat tangan Ichigo hampir menangkup lembah kecil itu. Hampir di luar batas.

Ichigo tersentak, tertawa tertahan melihat wanita itu berusaha mengancamnya. Itu tidak berarti sama sekali baginya, tidak kali ini.

"Ini bukan salahku. Salahkan gaya berpakaianmu yang terlalu terbuka dan memerlihatkan bagian tubuh wanitamu secara lebih nyata. Lateks dan sekarang borgol di tanganmu—kau mau bermain BDSM?"

Mulut Rukia terbuka sempurna, sebelum menggertakkan giginya geram. Kedua kepalan tangannya menarik kuat, kembali memberi sengatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan alasanmu mengapa kau berada di wilayah Lille Barro? Kau sudah membunuh lima anggota kelompoknya dan menjadi incaran pemerintah—apa yang membuatmu mengincar pria itu?"

"Mencampuri urusan orang lain sudah menjadi bidangmu, _huh_?" ejek Rukia, menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlalu tinggi. "Aku membunuh anggota kelompoknya ataupun pengemis jalanan itu bukan hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Kurosaki. Aku bukan teman bahkan keluargamu."

"Mereka kelompok gila yang haus darah!" Ichigo menggertak, mencengkram seprai di bawah telapak tangannya hingga berkerut. "Kini kau bukan hanya menjadi buronan kepolisian, tapi juga penjagal itu! Lille tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, bodoh!"

"Itu yang kuharapkan, sebelum menebas lehernya dengan pedangku!"

Ichigo menyadari sebuah pedang yang bersandar diam di samping ranjangnya, terhalang oleh meja kecil dan lampu duduk. Hal yang luput dari perhatian, karena terlalu terfokus kepada wanita yang terus menerus menyiksa hatinya.

"White Moon," gumam Ichigo, meneliti pedang itu dari sudut matanya. "Karena itu mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu? Pedang putih? Kau tidak membawanya sebelum ini…"

"Pedang yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuh orang tertentu—terlalu berharga bagi para cecunguk jalanan, termasuk dirimu."

"Karena itu kau mencekikku?"

"Sensasinya berbeda, ketika kugunakan tanganku sendiri untuk merasakan ketidakberdayaanmu di bawahku," celetuk Rukia.

"Tanganmu bergetar."

" _Hah_?"

Kali ini Ichigo menatapnya, menekan ibu jarinya pada leher Rukia. "Tanganmu bergetar saat menyentuh leherku. Kau ragu? Takut?"

"Tanganku tidak bergetar!" teriak Rukia, napasnya menggebu. "Aku sama sekali tidak ragu untuk mencekikmu hingga mati!"

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo. Matanya memancarkan keputusasaan yang kental terlihat. Kesedihan bercampur kekecewaan. Hatinya mencelos.

Rukia merasakan jari Ichigo yang semakin menekan, menelusuri lehernya naik-turun. Seakan meminta jawaban yang bisa memuaskan hati pria itu.

"Karena peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu—yang membakar rumahmu dan membuatmu menghilang dari hidupku? Apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia terlihat enggan menjawab. Keraguan terpancar kental di permukaan bola matanya. Ichigo terus mendesak, menggerakkan bahunya seakan dia sedang berusaha mengintai mangsanya. Pria itu sekokoh batu dan seliar harimau gunung. Tekanan itu berhasil menusuk Rukia tepat di dadanya.

"Lille Barro berhutang kehidupan kepadaku." Amarah terpancar kuat dalam mata Rukia, seperti api yang tersulut. "Dia mengambil semua yang berharga dariku—membunuh keluargaku, membakar rumahku, lalu menjualku sebagai wanita penghibur murahan. Tidak bolehkah aku memberikan penderitaanku ini kepada pria bajingan seperti dirinya? Semua yang tersisa dari diriku sudah dihancurkan olehnya! Aku tidak memercayai siapapun lagi selain diriku sendiri!"

Ichigo menghentikan tangannya yang memijat lembut. Kakinya terasa seperti ditarik ke dalam lubang penderitaan, yang pernah dialami Rukia tujuh tahun lamanya. Selama itu gadisnya dirundung duka juga kekejaman dunia. Cinta pertamanya berusaha bertahan hidup dalam kubangan lumpur, perlahan sekarat di kegelapan seorang diri.

Tangannya mencengkram besi kepala ranjang, tepat di samping borgol tersangga. Emosinya melarutkan semua rasa simpatinya, menjadi bentuk amarah yang bercampur rasa benci kepada orang yang sudah menghancurkan Rukia. Merubahnya menjadi orang tanpa hati.

Rukia kembali tersentak, saat wajah Ichigo turun dan berada di samping wajahnya. Napasnya berhembus hangat, menyapu pipi juga telinga yang perlahan memerah. Ichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia, memijatnya lembut di atas borgol besi.

"Aku akan melepaskan borgolnya dengan satu syarat," bisik Ichigo lembut, tapi menekan. "Jangan lari setelah aku melepaskanmu—tidak melakukan apapun yang tubuhmu inginkan untuk pembalasan dendam. Tidak lagi."

Ichigo mengecup pipi Rukia lembut, merasakan dingin kulitnya. Dia mendesah berat, menandakan beban hidupnya semakin kian bertambah. Perlahan bibirnya turun ke leher wanita itu, merasakan denyut nadi yang kian memacu cepat. Kelembutannya berubah sedikit liar, menggigit kulit itu hingga menciptakan ruam merah berbekas.

Dia membutuhkan lebih, Ichigo menuntut lebih banyak. Bibirnya melumat bibir mungil Rukia dalam pagutan dan gigitan lembut. Merasakan wanita itu bergerak dalam irama cepatnya, sementara tangannya menahan wajah itu dalam tangkupannya. Lidahnya bermain, memasuki celah di antara gigi yang membuka perlahan saat ibu jarinya kembali menekan titik sensitif di leher wanita itu. Rukia mengerang, membiarkan Ichigo merasakan kelembaban dan hangat napasnya di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Bunyi gemerincing pertanda hasrat Rukia yang menghantam kuat. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menyerah dalam bentuk kenikmatan yang diberikan Ichigo secara perlahan. Menyiksa dan memutus cara kerja otaknya berpikir sigap.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah—akhirnya—terasa menghentak saat pria itu mengecup rahang juga sudut mulutnya. Rukia menyerah kepadanya, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

" _I'm sorry_ …" Ichigo mengambil kunci dari kantong celananya, membuka borgolnya perlahan. Membebaskan wanita itu dari rasa sakit fisik juga mental.

Tangannya terlepas dari ikatan, membuat Rukia mendesah lega. Matanya memicing tajam, melihat Ichigo mengganti posisi untuk menindih tubuhnya. Rukia merasakan adrenalinnya kian memacu, membuat tangannya memukul pelipis Ichigo dan lututnya sekali lagi mendarat pada tulang rusuk pria itu.

Ichigo hendak menahan tangan Rukia, saat wanita itu lolos dari cengkramannya seperti belut licin. Kepalanya pening akibat pukulan tiba-tiba tepat di pelipis dan sekali lagi tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Dia melihat Rukia berdiri, berusaha meraih pedang putihnya yang masih tersandar diam. Lagi-lagi wanita itu mengkhianatinya dalam bentuk terkejam yang pernah pria itu rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ichigo segera menerjang tubuh Rukia, menarik tangannya menjauh dari pedang keramat itu—berusaha menyuntikkan nalar kebenaran dalam jalan pikir rumitnya.

Ichigo menghentakkan tubuh Rukia ke samping, menekannya pada dinding tembok. Pedang putihnya jatuh ke atas lantai, jauh dari jangkauan. Rukia berusaha melawan, namun kembali ditekan oleh bisikan Ichigo yang menyiksa di telinganya.

"Kau tetap dendam kepadaku sebegitu besarnya, Rukia? Tidak bisakah satu kali saja kau percaya kepadaku?"

Frustasi, Ichigo menggigit telinga Rukia dan membuat wanita itu memprotes keras dengan erangan. Kaki Rukia naik dan hampir menendang Ichigo tepat di daerah sensitifnya—lagi—sebelum tangan kekarnya meraih kaki wanita itu dan melingkarkan di pinggulnya. Kini tubuh mereka semakin berhimpitan, bergesekan dengan aksi tarik-menolak layaknya magnet berbeda kutub.

"Setelah apa yang kualami selama ini, tidak ada orang yang bisa kupercayai selain diriku sendiri! Tidak siapapun, termasuk dirimu!" Rukia berteriak, tepat di depan wajah Ichigo. Perbuatan yang membuat pria itu geram dan sekali lagi menggigit kulit di bawah telinga Rukia, hendak mengajarkan bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menghentakkan tubuh Rukia, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Rukia tersentak, napasnya sedikit tercekat. Mulutnya tidak bisa menutup, saat jari Ichigo menekan nadi di lehernya. Satu titik yang membiarkannya menyerah pada tekanan pria itu.

"Jadi, biarkan aku yang akan mengubah cara berpikir tidak rasionalmu itu. Biarkan aku yang membuat tubuhmu ini—hatimu mengerti apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan."

Ichigo menekan mulutnya pada mulut Rukia, kembali menelusuri rasa menggoda yang membuatnya ketagihan. Cara wanita itu mengerang dan menarik rambut di tenguknya, juga tangannya yang berusaha mencakar punggung Ichigo yang telanjang. Rasa sakitnya menambah gairah di antara dua tubuh yang saling berhimpitan dan menekan, menjadi seliar api menari.

Rukia menjauhi wajah Ichigo, mencengkram rambut pria itu semakin kuat. Tubuhnya merintih dan berusaha menjauh. Semakin ia menghindar, semakin kuat Ichigo menekannya hingga tak berdaya.

"Kau membutuhkanku," geram Ichigo menggigit daun telinga Rukia, serta tangannya menarik retsleting di depan tubuh wanita yang kembali merintih karena sentuhannya. Jarinya menarik lepas dan membuka kulit kedua Rukia, memaparkan jati diri aslinya hingga terekspos sebagian. "Berikan semuanya kepadaku, Rukia—apa yang kaubenci, kaurindukan, apapun itu!"

Rukia melepaskan bagian lengan yang melilitnya ketat, membiarkan tubuh atasnya merasakan angin dingin di dalam ruangan. Ichigo melanjutkan bagiannya, menarik lepas pakaian ketat yang terhambat di pinggul Rukia, berikut sepasang _boots_ yang membuat pria itu kehilangan kesabaran. Terlalu ketat dan penuh retsleting. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Tangannya melempar dua _boots_ ke sembarang arah, sebelum menarik lepas pakaian _body-suit_ Rukia hingga ke jari kaki. Kini wanita itu berdiri sempurna baginya, hanya menyisakan celana dalam dan tanpa bra.

Luka di betis kirinya sudah terbalut perban putih. Ichigo mengernyit, mengingat itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan egoisnya. Buta karena pekerjaan juga uang. Belum—sebelum semuanya terungkap bahwa yang diincarnya adalah tambatan hatinya.

Tangannya mengangkat kaki kiri Rukia, menumpukannya pada lutut pria itu. Bibir Ichigo mengecup lembut di atas perban, berusaha meringankan luka yang sudah lama tak berdenyut sakit. Hampir pulih.

"Sakit?" tanya Ichigo, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wanitanya yang terdiam bisu. Matanya sedikit membulat karena hasrat yang menekannya seperti sengat, ketika menyadari tubuh atas wanita itu benar-benar terekspos bebas. Kulit putih hampir sewarna dengan susu murni dan dua buah bukit kembar yang sempurna. Bagi Ichigo seorang. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin segera membelai lembut, merasakan tubuh wanita itu melenguh dalam pelukannya.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan tembok di samping tubuhnya, hingga buku jarinya hampir memutih.

Ichigo menahan napasnya, seraya bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya kembali mengajak bermain liar. Kepala Rukia semakin bersandar kuat pada tembok dingin yang menggelitik punggung. Tangan pria itu menggerayangi paha yang melingkar di pinggangnya, merasakan permukaan kulitnya yang lembut seperti sutra halus. Kedua tangan Rukia mencengkram punggungnya sebagai bentuk balasan yang manis, kali ini sepuluh jari yang menancap kuat dan mencakar. Ichigo tak mempermasalahkan rasa sakitnya, selama wanita itu memercayai dirinya sebagai sandaran bertumpu.

Jari-jari Rukia berpindah dari punggung ke leher dan dada Ichigo, ketika pria itu mengecup dan menggigit leher putihnya. Kali ini lidahnya menelusuri jejaknya, memeriksa setiap bekas gigitan, memberikan kelembutan rasa bersalah setelah menyakiti permukaan halus di bawahnya. Rukia tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang menjalar cepat dari dada turun ke perutnya, membuat kakinya menukik dan menekan pinggul Ichigo, berikut ke bokongnya. Efeknya semakin menyiksa saat pria itu menekan titik sensitif Rukia, dengan milik-nya yang mengeras sebagai perwakilan nafsunya.

Rukia terkejut saat tangan Ichigo menarik paksa pakaian dalam terakhirnya, juga mata coklat kian terang yang mencari jati dirinya. Rukia melenguh, merasakan deru napas Ichigo melambat di pipinya. Pria itu terengah, menghentikkan gerakan liarnya untuk sementara waktu. Berusaha memakai waktunya untuk merasakan wanitanya yang berubah lembut di bawah kendalinya.

"Ichigo…" Rukia berbisik, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak lebih baik dari pria yang menghimpitnya. "Ichigo…"

"Ya?" Susah payah Ichigo menemukan suaranya, menggigit bibir bawah Rukia dengan tuntutan lebih. Tenggorokannya kering, haus akan dahaga.

Napas Rukia tercekat, memandang mata pria itu seakan mencari jawaban. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, terbangun dalam dunia berbeda. Tidak ada lagi darah, tidak ada lagi jeritan kesakitan. Hanya ada dirinya yang berubah lemah dan Ichigo yang penuntut. Dua orang yang terabaikan dari dunia kelam. Dua orang yang sendirian terpisah.

"Aku … masih ingin untuk membunuhmu…"

Ichigo tersenyum dengan penuturan Rukia yang terlihat kebingungan. Perlahan cahaya di mata wanitanya lebih terlihat hidup. Jauh lebih baik.

"Kau bisa mencoba—" Ichigo berhasil menarik lepas pakaian dalam terakhir Rukia, membiarkan tubuh wanita itu terekspos sepenuhnya. "—bila kau bisa bangun, setelah apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu."

Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia dalam pelukannya, membaringkan wanita itu—yang masih terlihat kebingungan—kembali di atas ranjangnya. Mulutnya kembali mencicipi, lebih menjamah daerah sensitif lainnya, melumat dan meninggalkan jejak manis-pahitnya. Rukia meneriakkan nama Ichigo berulang kali, seperti pemuas mulutnya karena enggan menyebut nama dari masa lalunya sebelum ini. Tubuhnya hampir mencapai batas maksimal, ketika sesuatu memasukinya begitu dalam. Membuka bagian yang tak pernah diberikannya kepada siapapun.

Napas Rukia menderu liar, ketika jari-jari Ichigo membuka jalur di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulut pria itu tidak bisa berhenti mengulum dan memberikan kasih sayang berlebih, sementara tangan yang lainnya bertautan dengan tangan kecil Rukia. Saling berpengangan, memberikan rasa kepercayaan pada dua tubuh yang mencari dan hampir menyatu sempurna.

Ichigo merasakan kelembaban yang sempit dan menekan kedua jarinya dalam belaian kuat. Gairahnya seakan menekan dan memaksa untuk dipuaskan. Peluh menetes di keningnya, pertanda batas pertahanannya masih bisa dikontrol. Tidak ingin lepas kendali dan melukai Rukia yang tak berdaya merintih juga meronta dalam pelukannya. Ichigo menginginkan Rukia ikut menikmati setiap momennya—menari bersamanya.

Mulutnya tak kuasa menggigit salah satu puncak bukit kembar di depan wajahnya, membuat Ichigo mengerang puas. Rukia membenturkan tubuhnya yang bergerak tak terkendali, menubruk dada bidang Ichigo keras. Mulut Rukia membuka semakin lebar, ketika sensasinya bertambah dua kali lipat—bergerak masuk dan keluar, membiarkannya semakin basah di bawah sana karena hasrat yang tersalurkan terlalu banyak. Ichigo menambah belaian penyiksaannya, menekan ibu jarinya di titik tersensitif Rukia. Wanita itu tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak lagi, berteriak keras saat sesuatu meledak di bawah sana, bentuk kepuasan tersembunyinya.

Tangan Rukia mencengkram rambut Ichigo kuat, di saat otot di bawah tubuhnya mengejang kuat. Mulutnya membuka tanpa suara, air mata menetes dari balik mata yang terpejam kuat. Erangan panjang muncul kemudian, ketika berhasil menemukan suara melengking yang berupa pelampiasan emosi kenikmatan di puncak. Perlahan kembali turun ke permukaan, mata Rukia terbuka untuk melihat Ichigo yang mengecup pahanya lembut—berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ringan.

"Rukia…" Di satu sisi Ichigo ingin membuat Rukia berteriak tak berhenti, di sisi lainnya ingin memeluk wanita itu dalam kelembutan hangatnya. Dua sisi berlawanan yang kini meruntuhkan kesabaran dalam dirinya. " _Love_ … _hang on to me_ …"

Ichigo menurunkan celananya, berikut pakaian dalamnya—menendang ke sembarang arah hingga terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya. Dia melenguh rendah, ketika merasakan milik-nya menyentuh kulit Rukia yang terasa hangat juga lembut. Ichigo sangat menginginkannya, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Diri-nya terbangun karena panggilan Rukia yang berulang kali tersahut dalam bentuk paksaan menggoda. Ichigo tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, membiarkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar dan terlihat tak begitu kokoh. Bercinta dengan wanita lain tidak pernah seliar dan segila memeluk Rukia di bawah tubuhnya.

Mulutnya kembali mencari dan menari bersama bibir ranum itu. Tangannya membuka kaki Rukia lebih lebar, lebih memberi akses baginya untuk menyelami kenikmatan terdalam. Memberikan rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakan wanita itu sebelum ini. Kelembutan dan perhatian yang disebutnya sebagai kata tabu.

Cinta—kah?

Ichigo memulai tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, memasuki celah sempit yang membuat Rukia berteriak dalam mulut pria itu—melumatnya habis tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dan rasa itu datang kemudian, jeritan kesakitan juga hentakan kaki Rukia yang menekan paha Ichigo. Pria itu terlihat kebingungan, mendapati wanita di bawah tubuhnya merintih dan menekan milik-nya kuat tidak karuan, seperti amatir. Tidak mungkin, ia—

"Rukia … apa—ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Ichigo takut, melihat reaksi wanita itu yang mencengkram lengan atasnya kuat.

Rukia mengangguk, membiarkan air matanya kembali turun ke pipi putihnya. Ichigo mematung karenanya, seperti baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa Tyranosaurus Rex sedang melintas melewati patung Liberty.

Karena itu Rukia langsung menurut ketika bibirnya dikuasai juga tubuhnya yang dijamah terlalu berlebihan?

Sedikit penyesalan menggelayuti perut Ichigo. Tidak sadar atau terlalu larut dalam emosinya seorang diri. Pantaskah wanita di hadapannya yang tampak seperti dewi turun dari langit ini mendapat perlakuan egois dari seorang pria patah hati?

"Ta … tapi tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau—Lille, maksudku kau … sebagai wanita penghibur…"

Rukia memelototinya, membuka matanya yang berair dan menatap tajam pria yang berubah kaku terbata-bata di atas tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya perlahan memudar, tapi tidak membuat Ichigo melakukan apapun sebagai gerakan lanjutannya.

"Aku menjual tubuhku … itu tidak berarti aku kehilangan keperawananku," gerutu Rukia, pipinya semakin terasa panas.

"Tapi … bagaimana caranya—aku tidak mengerti…"

"Aku mencekik dan menebas kepala siapapun yang berusaha menyentuh tubuhku," jelas Rukia menggebu-gebu. "Puas?"

"Kau … tidak bercanda?!" Ichigo tercekat napasnya sendiri, juga karena otot wanita itu yang menghimpitnya kian erat.

Tidak ada keraguan di mata Rukia—tajam seperti belati.

Ichigo mengerjap dua kali, sebelum melepaskan seringaian congkaknya. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali, kali ini terasa lebih kuat.

"Jadi, aku yang pertama untukmu?" Pinggulnya menghentak, membuat Rukia mengernyit dan mengerang. "Senang mendengarnya, _love_." Tangannya menarik rambut Rukia lembut, mendongakkan lehernya. Ichigo menghujami tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan berulang kali, berikut belaian lebih di leher jenjangnya dengan lidah dan lumatan.

Rukia hanya bisa merasakan dan mencengkram punggung Ichigo tanpa daya. Emosi yang menggebu-gebu mulai kembali terbentuk dalam benaknya. Ichigo membangunkan sifat terliar Rukia, mencakar berulang kali sebelum menancapkan kukunya sekuat mungkin. Pria itu benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, tertawa semakin keras setiap kali Rukia menjambak rambutnya ataupun menggigit lehernya hingga memerah.

Pinggulnya ikut bergerak, mengikuti irama yang Ichigo berikan untuknya. Rukia larut dalam kenikmatannya, memejamkan mata sementara Ichigo terus membangun kepuasan yang mulai terasa melilit di perut. Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Rukia, menghirup aroma wanita itu lekat dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengambil alih permainan. Sifat aslinya keluar dengan sendirinya.

Rukia merintih tidak bisa bergerak, saat tubuh Ichigo benar-benar menindihnya. Telinganya menerima bisikan mesra dan janji manis yang meruntuhkan dinding es di antara mereka. Ichigo tak berhenti memberikan kecupan menuntut dan bernapas mengikuti desahan Rukia yang terdengar berat. Memahami kerutan juga kerjapan mata wanita itu sebagai perwakilan kepuasan berada di puncak tertinggi.

"Rukia…" Bibirnya memanggil, tangannya menangkup wajah mungil itu dalam belaian lembut. Tubuh serta sarafnya merasakan setiap gerakan, mendorong lengkingan suara mereka yang saling bersahutan. Memanggil masing-masing diri yang sudah lama terkubur. Membangkitkan keputusasaan yang menikam dan mencengkram.

"Ichigo! A … aku—"

"Rukia… Lepaskan— _give it all to me_ , _love_ …" Ichigo menggigit bahu Rukia, menahan erangan kenikmatan saat tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk segera melebur bersama. Rukia mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah pria itu dengar sebelumnya—pencampuran antara desahan juga lolongan yang feminin. Berikut Ichigo, mengikuti kemudian untuk mencapai klimaksnya selama masih terbenam di dalam kehangatan wanitanya. Mengeluarkan benihnya yang diterima tubuh ringkih itu tanpa bisa menolak.

Sekali lagi Ichigo mengecup bibir ranum Rukia dalam lumatan panas yang tak begitu manis. Menuntut ketika gairahnya tidak mereda. Pikirannya tetap berada di atas, tubuhnya memainkan gerakan yang tak lazim. Rukia terkulai lemas, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sementara Ichigo masih membelai tubuhnya penuh hasrat. Menekan pinggul, lalu menelusuri tubuh yang berpeluh hangat di bawah jari-jarinya, Ichigo mengamati dalam desahan napas menggebu. Milik-nya masih tertanam dalam, enggan untuk menjauh dan meninggalkan belaian rindu tak berujung.

Rukia tersadar setelah menit yang mematikan sistem tubuhnya. Ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan—memutar posisi di mana sekarang dirinya berada di atas Ichigo. Kedua tangannya membelai wajah pria itu, mengamati bagaimana cara Ichigo melihat dirinya. Rukia hanya bisa tertegun, mendapati pria itu begitu tenang dan bisa berubah liar dalam hitungan detik. Tidak bisa ditebak, menyaingi cara wanita itu bertindak.

Ichigo menekan pinggul Rukia, menariknya dalam pangkuan ketika tubuh kekarnya bangun untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Mereka berada dalam jarak mematikan, saling menghimpit dan merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing setelah mendapati kepuasan yang terasa hambar. Belum cukup.

Erangan yang kembali muncul, serta gerakan ringan di titik pusat mereka bertemu—saling menyelami. Ichigo memulai kembali gerakannya, memasuki Rukia untuk mendapatkan rasa manis menjalar di pembuluh darahnya. Siap untuk bercinta liar hingga mulutnya berteriak dan melolong kepada matahari terbit.

" _Round two_ , _love_ — _ready_?" Bisik Ichigo menggeram, menggigit rahang Rukia untuk memastikan wanita itu tetap terbangun. Kedua tangannya menangkup bokong bulat Rukia dalam gerakan naik dan turun berirama.

Cakaran panjang dan erangan di telinga merupakan tanda dimulainya aktivitas yang menguras emosi juga jiwanya. Mereka saling mencari, melukai tubuh masing-masing dengan tanda kepemilikan yang membabi buta. Sebanyak mereka meneriaki nama pasangannya, sebanyak dentuman liar tepat di jantung kehidupan. Abnormal—katakanlah kedua insan ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo terbangun dengan tubuh yang seperti dihantam bata berkali-kali. Seperti sudah melakukan marathon dua puluh kilometer jauhnya, atau mengangkat beban barbel tiga kali berat bobot tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit juga kering, karena suaranya terus meneriaki nama pasangan mungilnya berulang kali. Seakan perwakilan kegiatan gila menuju akhir hayatnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mencicipi dan menunjukkan keahlian masing-masing dalam bentuk gairah seks.

Tiga putaran, tiga posisi berbeda, sebelum akhirnya Ichigo memilih tumbang di atas kasurnya sendiri dan memeluk tubuh Rukia seerat mungkin. Matanya menutup rapat di saat matahari pagi menelisik dari balik kaca jendelanya. Dia jatuh tertidur dalam bentuk kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dikiranya akan tercapai sempurna. Melebihi bayangannya selama ini—akhirnya Rukia jatuh dalam belaian pemaksaan emosi liarnya.

Sekarang matahari siang sedang berjalan jauh menuju ujung cakrawala. Jam di dinding atas bergerak perlahan di antara angka dua dan tiga. Ichigo berguling ke samping—mengerang lemas karena tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sesuatu menghilang dari sisinya, menyadari tidak ada yang bisa dipeluk oleh tangan kosongnya. Dan tangan kanannya memelintir nyeri, memaksa matanya terbuka dan mencari. Tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya, juga pergelangan tangannya yang seperti tersengat panas. Diborgol tepat pada kepala ranjang besi, kecuali tangan kirinya yang terbebas.

Ichigo menariknya untuk segera lepas, namun nihil. Borgolnya terikat sempurna, berdenting nyaring tanda ikatan yang sulit untuk dipatahkan. Sudut matanya menangkap secercah cahaya terang di kaca jendela yang terbuka setengah. Sebuah benda tergantung di ujung bingkainya—kunci. Itu kunci borgolnya, dengan kertas tersemat memaparkan ejekan kepada ketidakberdayaannya.

' _Catch me if you can_ , _darling_.' Pesan itu jelas-jelas mengejekknya, dalam bentuk termanis yang pernah ada.

Pria itu mendesah putus asa, tertawa karena menyadari dirinya terlalu jauh terjatuh bagi wanita itu. Rukia sama sekali belum melunak sempurna, tidak berubah banyak kecuali cara pandangnya terhadap Ichigo. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Ichigo hanyalah berusaha mengambil kunci itu, membuka borgolnya, dan mengejar ke mana wanita itu pergi dari sisinya.

Ia tidak membunuhnya, itu masalah baik. Tapi, Rukia yang berlari membawa pedangnya ke markas Lille Barro, itu hal lain yang patut dipertimbangkan. Ichigo merutuk keras, tidak berdaya saat tubuhnya masih dalam proses pemulihan. Cakaran sana sini, gigitan lebam di leher juga bahunya, memperburuk daya geraknya menjadi lebih sempit.

Matanya menyipit, begitu melihat seprai sedikit tersingkap. Noda merah—darah milik wanitanya. Bibirnya sedikit menukik bangga. Kelegaan menutupi lubang hatinya yang sempat menganga karena ternoda oleh takdir yang tak memihak. Namun semua itu terbantahkan, setelah Rukia benar-benar menjadi miliknya seorang. Tanda sudah dibubuhkan pada tubuh mungil itu.

Tetapi tanpa pernah disangkanya, Ichigo masih kalah oleh Rukia yang pemberontak. Wanita itu masih sama seperti dulu, mudah memperdayai Ichigo nan lugu juga bodoh. Kartu V bukanlah titik lemah yang berhasi dicuri Ichigo dari Rukia yang pemarah.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar tak berdaya, _huh_?"

Bunyi gemerincing borgol semakin menekan perasaannya yang sudah berlubang. Dia membutuhkan penjelasan kuat, berniat mencari wanita itu hingga bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. Rukia memborgolnya bukan masalah besar, bila tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Pergi begitu saja seperti wanita sewaan satu malam adalah hal yang luput dari pemikiran Ichigo. Dia berusaha memercayai Rukia, tapi tidak hanya dari satu pihak saja. Pria itu membutuhkan wanitanya untuk bersandar sepenuhnya. Hanya kepadanya.

Langkah berikutnya adalah menyeret wanita itu kembali ke tempat ini, sebelum memulai ritual agar Rukia menyerah pada apa yang namanya cinta. Ichigo mengibaratkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sebagai hal aneh tersebut. Nama lain dari 'saling melucuti pakaian' dan mengklaim apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Mobilnya terparkir aman tepat di depan sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi area klub malam pinggiran kota. Sekali lagi dia memeriksa pistol berikut peluru tambahan di saku jaketnya. Tangannya memegang aman senjata laras panjangnya, sebagai perwakilan kemarahan yang menggebu—berniat menembak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Baju pelindung peluru tersemat rapi di atas kaos ketatnya. Tidak ada perlu yang dikhawatirkan lagi, selain berapa banyak orang yang menghuni gedung menyeramkan itu.

Ichigo turun dari **Ford Mustang** merahnya. Kerutan di dahinya tak kunjung memudar setelah satu jam lamanya. Mencari lokasi Lille Barro tidak sesulit yang dikiranya, tapi lain hal dengan borgol yang mengikat tangannya. Ichigo mengumpat sambil mencari rompi anti pelurunya kemudian, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena melupakan kunci borgol cadangan di laci terbawah meja pinggir ranjang. Menguras otak karena kegiatan intim pagi buta tadi, menjadikannya seperti udang yang dijemur di bawah matahari terik.

Pintu depan didobraknya kuat, tidak terkunci. Ichigo tidak terkejut, ketika mendapati beberapa mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang lorong utama. Anak buah Lille, terluka akibat sabetan pedang tajam. Rukia—

Kakinya menderap cepat, mengikuti jejak darah ke lantai atas. Suara keributan semakin terdengar. Letusan senapan dan teriakan memaki juga memerintah. Tepat di balik sebuah pintu ganda, Ichigo menemukan arena pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

Senapan laras panjangnya segera diarahkan—dikokang cepat—membidik ke arah beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok juga jendela kaca pemisah ruangan. Tiga orang tumbang akibat timah panas menembus tengkorak kepala, menyisakan setengah lusin lagi yang semakin gencar menembak.

Ichigo bergerak selihai macan kumbang, bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil menyiapkan sisa pelurunya yang belum dikeluarkan. Seseorang menubruk lengan kanannya, tubuh kecil yang kehabisan napas. Rukia memegang erat pedang panjangnya—putih seperti salju dengan noda merah darah di ujungnya. Wanita itu terlihat kesulitan mengambil jeda napas, memelototi Ichigo yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa … yang kaulakukan … di sini?!" Rukia terengah, mengernyit begitu tembakan terarah pada sisi kanannya.

"Kau tidak ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun, lalu kau memborgol tanganku," jelas Ichigo, berusaha sabar. "Dan sepertinya tubuhmu masih tidak mengerti setelah tiga putaran. Masih belum cukup?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membahas masalah itu!"

"Ya, karena kupikir kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencari masa lalumu lagi!" bentak Ichigo murka, keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menembak beberapa kali. Dua penembak berhasil dilumpuhkannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan tepatnya di markas Lille Barro—hanya membawa pedangmu itu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok? Kau sedang menunggu ajalmu?"

"Aku akan menebas lehernya dan itu targetku sejak awal! Kau jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku sudah terlalu ikut campur mengenai masalahmu itu," gumam Ichigo, meraup dagu Rukia dalam tangkupan tangannya. Bibirnya mengecup dan melumat bibir wanita itu tanpa menunggu lagi, berhasil membuat Rukia tertegun diam. "Dan jangan lupa—kau berhutang banyak padaku. Maksudku, sangat _banyak_."

Ichigo kembali melancarkan serangannya membabi buta. Bidikannya tak pernah salah dan meleset. Seringainya terbentuk, ketika melihat jalan keluar untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Menyeret Rukia apapun konsekuensinya.

"Kita bisa keluar segera dari sini—" Ichigo berbalik menghadap Rukia, mendapati wanita itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Suara teriakan dan sabetan tajam terdengar di udara, membuat Ichigo menghela napas frustasinya. "— _that bitch_!"

Ichigo segera berlari mengejar Rukia, menuju ke area terbuka dan tangga ke lantai tiga di sudut ruangan. Tiga orang terkapar tak berdaya akibat sabetan tajam di leher juga dada mereka. Darah membasahi lantai seperti air kotor. Ichigo berusaha berjinjit dan menghindar dari jejak basahnya.

Lantai tiga memaparkan ruangan yang lebih kecil, lebih privasi. Tabrakan keras didapat Ichigo hingga membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang. Seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dan menghajar wajahnya dengan kepalan tinju.

Kepalanya menghadap ke satu sisi, mendapati Rukia sedang berbincang sengit dengan seseorang bertopi koboi. Lille Barro—Ichigo mengenal betul pria tinggi itu dengan penutup matanya seperti bajak laut. Hantaman membangunkannya kembali pada realita, menendang musuh yang menindih tubuhnya dan menghantamkan pegangan pistol pada pelipis lawannya.

"Wanita bodoh! Kau membunuh demi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kaudapatkan kembali," geram Lille. "Seharusnya aku menjualmu ke pasar gelap—memberikan tubuhmu sebagai barang mahal yang dijual dalam beberapa potong bagian."

Rukia menggeram, mengeratkan pegangannya semakin erat pada senjata pembunuhnya. Kesempatannya hanya berlaku satu kali. " _Bajingan_! Kau orang terbusuk yang pernah ada!" Pedangnya diangkat sejajar dengan pinggangnya, hendak mengayunkan. "Harga yang pantas kaubayar adalah kematian!"

Teriakan Rukia menggema seperti denting bel kematian di telinga Ichigo. Pria itu melihat cara Lille mengangkat senjatanya, sementara Rukia mengayunkan pedangnya seakan dalam gerakan lambat. Ichigo membangunkan adrenalin terpendamnya, mengambil langkah yang akan menentukan takdir hidup wanita yang dicintainya.

Tidak ada lagi darah yang harus ditumpahkan olehnya. Tidak lagi tangisan dalam hati yang menjerit menyayat hati. Rukia akan aman berada di pelukannya.

Ichigo menarik keluar pistol cadangan di saku jaketnya, menembakkan timah panasnya—melayang sempurna ke arah tubuh Rukia.

 _Shoot!_

 _Bang!_

Detik kemudian pedang itu terlepas dari genggaman Rukia, sementara tubuhnya ambruk ke atas lantai. Darah mengalir dari bahu kanannya. Tubuh kedua jatuh dengan dentuman lebih keras. Topi koboinya terlepas dari kepalanya, seperti mahkota yang jatuh dari singgasana. Lille Barro jatuh tak bergerak. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah dari luka dalam yang menembus dahinya. Tembakan jitu.

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Ichigo masih mengangkat pistolnya di udara. Napasnya terengah dan balas menatap wanita itu seakan beban hidupnya sudah berkurang. Mulut Rukia membuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang terpotong oleh sirine kuat. Polisi. Keributan mulai terdengar dari lantai bawah, diserbu oleh satu regu kepolisian kota.

Wanita itu beranjak berdiri, mengambil pedangnya dan melompat keluar jendela. Ichigo tidak sempat mengejar dan menangkap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi akal sehatnya dikuasai oleh kekuatan Rukia yang menghipnotis. Kedua mata itu, yang dilihat Ichigo sebagai sumber penderitaan juga penyangkalan.

Satu kata yang terngiang dalam benak Ichigo, ketika mengamati keluar jendela—ke arah Rukia menghilang dari hadapannya.

' _Kenapa?'_

Kata yang terucap dalam mulut bisu Rukia. Kata yang membuat dada Ichigo bergemuruh tak adil. Sakit bercampur kepenatan yang membusuk. Wanita itu melihatnya seakan dialah penjahatnya.

"Kenapa…" gumam Ichigo berbisik.

Derap langkah berisik menghambur ke lantai tiga. Beberapa orang bersenjata mengepung tempat itu, mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah punggung Ichigo.

"Diam di tempat!"

Ichigo mendesah lelah, mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Dia berbalik, mendapati tiga orang membidikkan laser ke arah jantungnya berada.

"Aku _bounty hunter_ —Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam, menurunkan senjatanya secepat angin bertiup. Mereka terlihat panik, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum memberi salam hormat ke arah Ichigo berdiri.

"Letnan Kurosaki!" Ketiga prajurit itu berteriak lantang, berhasil membuat Ichigo terpaku. Sebutan yang tak lagi disandangnya setelah sekian lama.

"Tidak lagi, aku bukan letnan kalian," gerutu Ichigo lelah. "Lakukan saja tugas kalian sementara aku melakukan tugasku sebagai _bounty hunter_."

Gerutuan keras terdengar menyusul semakin dekat dari arah anak tangga. Seorang pria gempal dengan napas terputus-putus berhasil menaiki langkah terakhir sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tunggu aku … bodoh!" Pria itu menggerutu, berteriak melengking karena tercekik.

Ichigo menatapnya tak tertarik. Kerutan tajam di dahinya semakin bertambah tebal. "Oomaeda? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kurosaki!" Oomaeda balas berteriak, dengan sebelah tangan yang disangga oleh penyangga lengan. Wajahnya lebam di daerah mata juga bibir yang bengkak. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah rambutnya—hampir botak menyisakan beberapa helai acak. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

"Itu pertanyaanku bodoh—dan kenapa rambutmu?"

Oomaeda memandang ngeri, memelototi Ichigo dengan tatapan bengisnya. "Ini semua salahmu! Tanganku patah dan keluar dari engselnya, wajah tampanku penuh lebam dan luka lecet, serta kepalaku—rambutku dicabut hingga ke akar! Karena kau membawa White Moon, wanita sialan itu ke dalam kantorku!"

Ichigo berusaha memproses, sebelum kemudian melepaskan tawa kerasnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan, cara Rukia menyiksa opsir penjaga gempal itu hingga menjadi seperti ini. Dan kelegaan mengaliri pembuluh darahnya—menyadari wanita itu tidak sembarang membunuh orang. Ia hanya fokus pada target utamanya, yang sudah menghancurkan sebagian besar kehidupannya. Rukia menderita karena Lille.

"Ia menghajarmu? Seharusnya ini pantas karena sikap sombongmu, bodoh!" ejek Ichigo, masih menertawai Oomaeda yang berubah murka. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin kepolisian, opsir? Kau tidak lebih baik dariku, _partner_ —jabatanmu menjadi seorang penjaga sel, bukan lagi penyelidik kasus!"

"Kau … kau jangan mengejekku, Kurosaki! Jangan hanya karena kau pernah menjabat sebagai letnan dan berubah menjadi sesombong ini! Ingat, sekarang kau hanyalah seorang _bounty hunter_!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada dihajar hingga babak belur oleh seorang wanita."

"Wanita murahan itu lari begitu saja setelah mengobrak-abrik kantor! Akulah penyelamatnya, karena berhasil mengamankan penghuni lapas yang hampir saja keluar dari sel mereka! Karena itulah saat ini aku ditugaskan menjadi salah satu pengawas TKP," jelas Oomaeda congkak, membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Sedikit lagi aku akan menggantikan posisi yang sudah kautinggalkan itu, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah, menghadapi orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi. Ceroboh dan bergerak seperti babi—lamban tak bisa berpikir. Ichigo lebih memilih pergi, meninggalkan Oomaeda yang masih menyombongkan kedudukannya dan terus menekan Ichigo.

Kesabaran ada batasnya, terutama menyangkut masalah orang yang dicintai. Sekali lagi Oomaeda menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan wanita rendahan, membuat Ichigo naik pitam dan melayangkan tendangan kuat ke perut buncit Oomaeda. Tanpa peringatan lebih dulu.

"Sialan … kau, Kurosaki!" Oomaeda jatuh ke belakang sambil menjerit kesakitan. "Jangan pergi, bodoh! Si … siapa yang menghabisi Lille Barro?! Kau?"

"Seseorang yang tidak kukenal," balas Ichigo, menapaki tangga turun. Matanya memicing tajam, sementara sudut mulutnya berdenyut nyeri karena luka yang didapatinya akibat pertarungan tangan kosong. "Bekerjalah lebih serius sebelum menghancurkan TKP! Lakukan tugasmu dan berhentilah merengek!"

Oomaeda mundur, nyalinya menciut seperti balon kempis. Dia terlihat ragu setelah Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya, turun menuju lantai bawah.

"A … aku tidak akan mencairkan uang hasil penangkapan wanita sialan itu untukmu! Ingat itu Kurosaki!"

"Kerjakan tugasmu, sebelum aku menarik sisa rambutmu hingga botak!"

Ancaman Ichigo berhasil membuat pria gempal itu mengernyit. Dia segera berdiri panik, dibantu beberapa anggota kesatuan yang sedang memeriksa ruangan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah kesal sepanjang kakinya terus melangkah hingga meninggalkan gedung. Mobilnya masih terparkir di samping trotoar, membuatnya ragu harus menuju ke mana. Tidak ada lagi tujuan setelah kepergian wanita itu tanpa jejak. Alasannya untuk hidup kini ter- _reset_ ulang kembali.

Tidak ada lagi Rukia. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan.

Mulutnya berkedut tak suka, harus menghadapi dunianya seorang diri. Hampir saja, tangannya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan. Mimpi yang hanya bertahan satu malam saja—tidak, dua jam saja.

Kakinya menendang pintu mobil, serta kepalan tinjunya yang menghantam kap mobil. Rasa kekesalannya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Konsekuensi yang harus didapatinya setelah melindungi wanitanya dengan usaha terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo masuk dengan langkah gontai, membuka pintu apartemennya dan melempar kunci mobil ke atas meja tak peduli. Kepalanya masih berdenyut keras, juga tubuhnya yang lunglai tak bertenaga. Spontan panduan jalannya mengarah ke lemari pendingin—mengambil bir kalengan sebelum meneguknya habis.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bir dingin di siang terik. Kecuali rasanya hati yang remuk karena ditinggalkan.

"Habis dari mana?"

Ichigo tersedak dan memuncratkan bir di mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengar telinganya. Apa yang sedang dilihat oleh indera penglihatannya. Mulutnya mengering karena kehabisan napas.

Rukia duduk di atas meja makan, memakai kemeja putih untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya. Kaki telanjangnya bertumpu pada punggung kursi, memaparkan bagian tubuh yang menggoda pria itu hingga ke batas maksimal. Dan rambut hitamnya basah dengan air yang masih menetes membasahi kemeja. Semuanya berada di luar batas kepercayaan Ichigo dalam hidupnya.

"Kau … apa yang kau—bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata, kehilangan suaranya. " Dan kau memakai kamar mandiku?" Matanya masih mengamati dari atas ke bawah.

"Untuk membersihkan lukaku setelah _kau_ menembakku—" Pandangan sinis dilontarkan Rukia seperti granat. "—setelah _kau_ mengambil targetku! Dan aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan pembalasanku atas semua ini, Kurosaki!"

"Aku melakukan itu untukmu!" balas Ichigo, berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tergesa. "Aku menembakmu di titik yang tidak akan menghasilkan pendarahan hebat juga luka parah. Pelurunya menembus bahumu dan mengarah tepat ke arah kepala Lille—semuanya sudah dalam perhitunganku, Rukia. Aku … tidak bermaksud melukaimu, bahkan membunuhmu."

Rukia terdiam, masih terlihat kebingungan dengan alis bertaut tajam. "Tunggu—kau berniat membunuh Lille dari awal mengarahkan senjatamu ke tubuhku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku benci melihatmu memegang pedangmu," gumam Ichigo, menyandarkan tumpuan tangannya di samping tubuh Rukia. Wajahnya mendekat hingga di depan wajah wanita itu, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh yang begitu manis memikat. "Aku benci melihatmu membunuh dengan penderitaan di wajahmu, seakan kau berubah menjadi makhluk bengis tak memiliki hati. Karena itu aku membunuh Lille—menghabisi mimpi buruk yang menghantui hidupmu sejak lama. Melukai tubuhmu adalah salah satu jalannya agar kau tidak lagi mengayunkan pedangmu, Rukia."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dalam kekosongan, sementara pria itu membelai rambut basahnya dan menyentuh lehernya lembut. Matanya terpejam, seraya Ichigo mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kau memakai bajuku," bisik Ichigo, setengah menyeringai ketika menyadari tubuh Rukia hanya terbalut kemeja miliknya. Di baliknya tidak ada penghalang apapun selain perban putih di bahunya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Ichigo balik, perlahan kedua tangannya menyingkap kemeja yang tak dikancingkan itu. "Ini?"

Rukia memukul tangannya dengan hentakan keras, membuat Ichigo mengernyit sakit. "Di otakmu hanya ada pikiran mesum dan cara menyingkap baju seorang wanita, _hah_?!"

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa lukamu." Ichigo bergumam, merajuk ketika Rukia memelototinya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau menembakku—membunuh Lille—" Napasnya tercekat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "—untukku? Mengapa, Ichigo? Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal seperti ini untukku, berkorban demi tubuh kotor ini."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," bisik Ichigo menuntut, menyadarkan keningnya pada bahu Rukia yang tidak terluka. "Kau sama sekali tidak kotor, _silly woman_. Kau berhak mendapatkan apapun yang kauinginkan. Misalkan, terbebas dari belenggu masa lalumu dan hidup santai di sebuah pondok di puncak bukit yang hijau. Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Rukia mendesah, membelai rambut di tenguk Ichigo dan menariknya lembut. Dia berpasrah diri, selama tubuh pria itu tidak menghimpitnya terlalu kuat. Rasa hangatnya menjalar di antara keduanya, memberikan ketenangan yang membanjiri relung hati yang kosong. Kehampaannya terpenuhi perlahan.

"Kau pria tergila—terbodoh yang pernah kutemui." Rukia berbisik miris.

Ichigo tertawa ringan, membelai paha Rukia naik dan turun. Wanita itu tidak memprotes, pertanda tembok di antara mereka sudah runtuh sempurna. "Kau wanita malang, yang sangat membutuhkan diriku."

Rukia mengerang karenanya, memprotes keras.

"Oh—ayolah! Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di tempatku bila itu bukan jawabannya?"

"Mengambil pembalasan yang belum kudapatkan darimu."

"Apa itu?" Ichigo menantang balik, membuka jaket tebal berikut rompi anti pelurunya. Menyisakan kaos hitam ketat di baliknya. "Boleh aku memberi saran?"

Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh Ichigo untuk beberapa saat. Membuat pria itu semakin menyeringai congkak untuknya.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia, berdeham ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering. Wajah Ichigo semakin maju, berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau hanya ingin menguntungkan dirimu sendiri, Ichigo." Jari rampingnya menyentuh sudut mulut Ichigo, membelai lembut luka lebam di pipi dan bibirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, mendapati Rukia menyebut namanya jelas. Tidak hanya dalam kegiatan intim yang memaksa—memanggil juga meraungkan namanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini? Kau akan berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh?"

"Kalau tidak, kau akan memburuku lagi?" tanya Rukia balik, menekan ibu jarinya di leher Ichigo. Napas hangat pria itu semakin mendekat ke telinga juga pipinya. "Kau akan memasukkanku lagi ke penjara dan mengambil hadiahmu?"

"Kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya." Ichigo menatap balik Rukia. Cahaya di matanya mengatakan perasaan yang sejujurnya. "Sekarang, di depan mataku."

Dan pertama kalinya Rukia tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit juga pipi yang sedikit merona. Jenis senyum yang Ichigo rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya. Kejujuran yang tersingkap di balik wajah patung es Rukia.

"Dengan syarat—jangan menembakku lagi, atau aku akan balas menusukkan pedangku tepat di jantungmu," tantang Rukia, menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkari pinggang Ichigo. Pria itu terkejut dengan sikap kontras yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?"

Rukia menyandarkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Ichigo—merasakan jantungnya berdetak kuat. Tangan satunya saling bertautan dengan jari-jari panjang Ichigo, seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang tersusun sempurna.

Ichigo hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, sementara wanitanya memejamkan mata sambil merasakan dentuman kebahagiannya. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu kembali dalam pelukannya, mengatakan semuanya akan berjalan aman bila berada di sisinya.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam karena kecantikan murninya. Mata itu—secerah langit ungu di sore hari, yang jarang sekali menampakkan dirinya. Napas Ichigo tercekat, ketika bibir semerah apel itu menggumamkan kata-katanya perlahan.

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku—aku … merindukanmu."

Ichigo sudah berhasil menjinakkan hewan buas yang selalu tampak dalam gerak-gerik wanita itu. Sekarang, dia membutuhkan sedikit sifat liarnya dalam bentuk lain. Sedikit cakaran dan gigitan tidak masalah.

"—untuk memukulmu," tambah Rukia, sedikit panik saat Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. "Ichigo—"

"Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan pada tubuhku." Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di atas kasurnya, sambil menyingkap kemeja yang menutupi keindahan di baliknya. "Jangan menahan dirimu, _love_?"

Rukia menggeram kesal, menarik tenguk Ichigo untuk turun dan melumat bibirnya buas. Ichigo tidak bisa menahannya lagi, di saat wanitanya berusaha menunjukkan sikap dominan yang berusaha menundukkannya. Pria itu tidak akan tunduk, bahkan hingga tarian liar itu berakhir dengan gumaman kerinduan yang penuh cinta.

Cinta—kah?

Mungkin mereka bisa menambahkannya di bagian yang paling akhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-0-_** ** _End is only the beginning_** **_-0-**

.

.

.

.

 **[Page 02 of 10]**

 **Author's note:**

Total words: 11.042

 _First M, Lemon fic I've ever made_! Wkwkwk… ga bisa komentar banyak deh, semoga bisa menikmati fic ini tanpa hanya melihat adegan hot-nya saja. Awalnya ingin membuat fic ber-genre humour, tapi gagal. Jadilah seperti ini, di luar perkiraanku bisa menembus 10k! Berharap tidak jadi fic yang PWP, jadi kuketik sampai sepanjang ini TTATT… Dan—kupersembahkan fic one-shot terpanjang (sampai saat ini) yang pernah kubuat bagi proyek **ArisanTante** yang dicetuskan oleh **Agizera**! Semoga bisa meramaikan barisan kereta ekspressnya… hihihhhi ;p

Ada yang pernah menonton kisah _bounty hunter_ **Beth and Dog**? Nah itu jadi inspirasi job-nya Ichigo di sini. Mereka ga sembarang menangkap orang apalagi menembak. Beda kasus dengan fic ini, karena latarnya sendiri lebih keras dan berbahaya XD

Kutunggu kritik saran juga kesan pesan kalian~ Semoga fic ini bisa menjadi fic yang menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.

 _Hope u all like this story~ Love Ichiruki till forever_ ~

 _See you in another story,_

 _ **Morning Eagle**_

 **Playlist (as always):**

 _Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora: Black Widow_

 _Cheryl Cole feat. Tinie Tempah: Crazy Stupid Love_

 _David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj: Turn Me On_

 _Jason Derulo: Want To Want Me_

 _Miley Cyrus: Two More Lonely People_

 _Jessie J feat. 2 Chainz: Burnin' Up_

 _These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
